


Ride

by Trash_000



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/pseuds/Trash_000
Summary: ;P





	Ride

He’d gotten home from the university late that night for the fourth time in a row that week. It was approaching the end of the semester and Professor Gold had a lot to do. Assignments to mark, exams to write, and emails to send out. He was even more overworked this year in particular because his boss had asked him to pick up some online students, something he’d never done before, and completely screwed him over. He was not tech-savvy in the slightest. 

The lights were out all throughout the main floor of his Victorian, save for the kitchen where there was half a pot of last night’s leftover stew that he warmed up to eat in silence. It was quiet enough to hear the wind howling as it pushed between houses outside and the call of the old owl that made a home out of the tree in his yard. The walls of the old Victorian creaked with their age and added to the night’s song.

Gold sighed. He hated working late, as it was always lonely when he got home. He didn’t like coming home to be alone, not like people seemed to think. He preferred going home shortly after his last lecture and going out with his love for a burger and ice tea or something a little classier if they were lucky enough to have planned ahead. Those were the good nights. He wished he had more of those.

Once he’d eaten his supper and cleaned up after himself, he mounted the stairs to head to bed. He had to be back to work at seven tomorrow morning. Dreadful. A quick stop to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and undress down to his underwear had him readier than ever for a night of rest. 

He stopped mid-step as he entered his bedroom to find Belle sitting wide awake with her nose in a book in his bed. It appeared he wouldn’t be so alone tonight after all. 

She looked up and met his eyes with a smile. “Hey.” She greeted softly. 

“Hey.” He responded cocking his head to the side, a soft smile of his own breaking out on his lips. “You didn’t tell me you were staying over tonight. I would’ve been home earlier had I known.”

She shrugged simply, closing the novel in her hands. “I know you’ve been busy. Thought I’d come housesit. Do a little light cleaning, water your houseplants...” 

He crawled into bed beside her and gently took the book from her, glancing at the cover to read the title. “Ah yes, I see. Can’t let my copy of ‘Mansfield Park’ get too dusty while I’m at work, can we?” He teased lightly, putting it aside on the nightstand. 

She giggled “Yes, well what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t tend to your books?” 

“A pretty pish one, I’m sure.” He joked before placing a kiss to her cheek. “Have you eaten, dear?” 

She hummed in affirmation. “I stopped by Granny’s on my way over. There’s some in the fridge for you if you haven’t already noticed.” 

“I hadn’t. Looks like I have my lunch set for tomorrow though, thank you.” He hid a small yawn behind his hand as he settled in onto his side facing her. “How was your day?” 

She shrugged, scooting her way under the covers and into the warmth of his arms for a cuddle. “Okay. I had to call in Professor Cogsworth to fill in for a good chunk of my afternoon shift though. The hospital needed me to drop off some of my father’s personal items. He was being stubborn as always with the nursing staff and they thought something familiar might help. I visited with him until his dinner time. He’s getting worse by the day.” She sighed through her nose, likely shaking away the visions of her elderly father lost and confused in his hospital bed. “I have to take morning shift tomorrow to make up for it. I’m so not looking forwards to working the full day.”

There was a beat of silence as a thought crossed his mind. “Would you like a ride?” He asked her. 

Her eyes lit up at the final word, much like that of a dog being presented with a bone. “Oh hell yeah! I could really use one.” She responded avidly, tilting her head up to catch his lips with her own. 

He pulled out of their kiss and gave her an odd look. “That’s a rather extreme reaction. I don’t believe the weather’s due to be that bad tomorrow.” 

“Weather?” She questioned before her face grew warm with the realization that they’d been thinking two completely different things. “Oh you meant-“ she giggled again. “Yes a ride to work tomorrow would be wonderful.” 

“What else could I have meant?” But suddenly he knew as his mind clicked just seconds too late. “Oh.” He took a glance over Belle’s head to check the time on the alarm clock. Eleven thirty-seven. They had to be awake in six and a half hours. He was quite tired, and knew he’d regret staying up later than needed but under the blanket a certain part of him was twitching to life as he entertained the idea of what had been suggested.

A glance at his beautiful bedmate was all he needed to make his decision. Her cheeks were a pretty pink and her cerulean eyes were so large with hope and an eagerness for his love. The way she bit her lower lip was practically irresistible and hadn’t he been all mopey earlier with the thought of spending tonight alone? Why was he even thinking about it? 

He bowed his head to capture her lips again. With mouth on mouth and tongue against tongue he rolled them not so he was above her, but rather the other way around. His hands held her hips against the evidence that he very much liked the way she thinks. Her chestnut curls cascaded down around them like a wondrous silky curtain as she pulled away ever so slightly to hum a questioning tune. His voice came out in a low purr “I think that could be arranged as well, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had a case of writers block and an old prompt. :P


End file.
